From the Old World
by CodenameOne
Summary: In the year 2277 Chloe Davis is trying to eke out a living in Point Lookout, though the local swampfolks and ghouls aren't the best neighbors. In her travels across the country to find a safe haven she meets and sees many people and places, and learns in her adventures that sometimes you'll have to do truly heinous things just to survive in the post-apocalyptic wastes.
1. Chapter 1

**_From the Old World_**  
**_Written by CodenameOne_**  
_**Help provided by Lord Michael Blackburn**  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Chloe Davis moved through the trees and underbrush of Point Lookout, her attackers yelling sexually-charged remarks at her. She had been caught by the swamp hicks on her way through the forest this morning in search of Punga fruits, and was not in the mood to deal with them. Or get captured and raped.

Poorly aimed pellets and bullets whizzed overhead and through leaves as she took cover behind a fallen log and tree stump, waiting for a lull in the shooting to pop up and take aim, the 7.62x54r bullet from her Mosin-Nagant model 91/30 blasting open a thin inbred, his back popping open in a brutally fantastic display of blood and tissue. His giant fatass buddy, angered by his friend's death, charged for Chloe's position, only to be slowed down by the deep creek, the bottom thick with mud. Stuck in place and frantically trying to get out the hillbilly was caught with no where to go when Chloe stood up and fired her Mosin again, the second round going through the triple-chin-laden neck of the swamp dweller.

Her bolt open Chloe popped two rounds into the magazine and closed it up, quickly rifling through the pockets of her attackers, coming up with 16 caps, 7 shotgun shells, and 3 .38 rounds. She perused the surrounding tree line for sign of other backwater bumpkins before moving on her way.

Hacking her way through the brush she reached the bridge signifying the end of the swamp and beginning of the tourist resort at Point Lookout, and relative safety. Keeping her Mosin out Chloe made a beeline for the hotel, fending off a rabid dog outside with the cruciform spike-tip bayonet mounted to her gun.

Roughly opening the door to her room Chloe quickly cleared it with her Colt Python, ensuring no one had dropped by and hid in the back for an easy surprise. Locking the door behind her Chloe dropped her bag on the bed and set her rifle against the wall, opening her bag and dumping the contents out. She had grabbed about 7 wild Punga from the swamp and found 5 .357 rounds in a box outside a shack. Unfortunately the two hicks who lived in said shack, probably hide-and-sausage buddies, noticed her snooping, and gave chase.

Well, unfortunately for them, anyway.

Adding the .357 rounds to the 37 in her hip pack Chloe dropped the Punga in a can next to her bed and set the backpack aside. Moving back to her rifle she took out what little oil and water she had and broke the gun open, cleaning out the barrel from the corrosive salts in the ammo she used. She decided she needed to double her efforts to find non-corrosive ammo as she did not enjoy cleaning her gun every time she fired it.

In five minutes she was done and put the bolt back into the rifle, standing up from the bed and heading to the door to go back outside. Her Punga mission over Chloe's next item on her agenda was ammo and medicine. Heading southeast to the lighthouse and coast Chloe circumvented the swamp and headed north, knowing there was an old military camp off the main road. She was hoping today it wasn't too hectic there and she could break in.

Sneaking around the cliffs behind the old cathedral Chloe avoided the graveyard out front, which was home to several extremely resilient Ghouls, who let off green fumes as they walked. In her first encounter with them it had taken several rounds from her power-house guns to bring even one down, and she knew to steer very clear of that place.

Sharp rocks and Mirelurks in the waters below reminded Chloe to be mindful of her footing and where she stepped. She was not a fan of fighting the heavily armored amphibians almost as much as she was not a fan of the Ghouls.

Clear of the cliffs she turned left to head inland again, finding the only road left in the area and following it to the military camp. The Ghouls were not attacking it today, but the robots outside were still active and patrolling their usual route. Chloe was forever amazed that the units were still functioning after 200 years, but knew they had their limitations. In studying their patterns she had discovered an opening in the patrol that was open for 15 seconds, giving her ample time to dart into the main building. The problem, however, was that there were always Ghouls throwing themselves at the fences.

In a rare turn of fortune it began to rain on the muddy swamp, a few claps of thunder soon following. Deciding it was her lucky day Chloe took aim on the robots patrolling and decided to thin their ranks, waiting for a clap thunder to drown out her shot.

_*KA-BOO-OOM!*_

A sentry bot was popped open in a shower of sparks and metal shards and Chloe cycled the bolt of her Mosin, the other robots in the area confused at the sudden destruction of their compatriot. Going into yellow status the bots carefully eyed the trees and swamp, looking for any signs of attackers.

_*KA-BOO-OOM!*_

Another bot popped and fell over, his wires spilling out like guts into the muddy ground. The remaining three sentry bots went into red status and readied their weapons, scanning with thermal and biometric imagery for hostiles. Chloe was camouflaged by the cold of the mud and gray and green of the swamp, leaving her almost completely invisible to the bots.

The laser turrets on the guard towers searched the area in their limited turning radius, slowly turning in search of Chloe. She sighted in on one of the turrets and waited for the crack of thunder to sound, the turret completely exploding in a shower of sparks.

The Protectron shuffled out through a hole in the fence, slowly walking towards Chloe's general area. The robot turned and twisted its three-fingered hands as it recited its ancient pre-programmed callouts, assuring that "law-abiding citizens have nothing to fear". Chloe took aim on the bot and dropped it to the mud, reloading her Mosin. If she stayed in this position then she would have the camp cleared out in no time at all.

Just when she thought her luck was golden she was discovered by a passing Ghoul, who howled and charged for her. Alerted by the Ghoul the sentry bots discovered Chloe's position, opening fire with their miniguns. Chloe speared the Ghoul with her bayonet and pulled the trigger, the round obliterating the vital organs of the rotter's chest and freeing her bayonet.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to break into the camp now Chloe devised an escape plan, but knew she would have to either get lucky again or make a break for it; a risky move when going up against computer-aided and high-tech robots, who could track her down with impeccable accuracy.

Peering out from behind her tree Chloe spotted one of the bot's running empty on its minigun, lowering that arm and preparing to arm a rocket. Seizing the moment Chloe took aim and fired, the round blasting the robot's head open. Only two sentry bots remained, as well as one protectron, and she knew it was now or never.

Kicking off Chloe sprinted away from the camp and into the swamp, knowing the trees would afford her good cover from the bots. A missile streaked by 5 feet ahead of her and blasted a tree into toothpicks, forcing her to veer right. Sacrificing the power for mobility Chloe slung the Mosin and drew her Python, keeping it ready in case any Ghouls or bumpkins decided she would be a tasty snack or a tasty rape, respectively.

As if their ears were burning at the very thought of their existence several backwater hicks came crawling out at the commotion, and as usual gave chase to the only choice piece of ass left in Point Lookout. Chloe cursed the genetic dice roll that made her a woman as bullets whizzed past her legs, a dead sign that she needed to get the hell out of there before one of the hillbillies got lucky and took out a kneecap.

As she leaped over a creek she was jumped by a hick hiding behind a tree, who swung a bat at her head. Acting quickly Chloe ducked as the barbed-wire-wrapped bat stuck into the tree and she grabbed the man's arm, tucking her Python under it and into his chest, pulling the trigger.

Taking off from the area it took Chloe a second to realize the man's arm had come with her and she dropped it, not one for collecting trophies from her victims, unless those trophies were bullets or caps.

Now in the heart of Point Lookout Chloe took a moment to rest as her pursuers lost sight of her, reloading the single spent round in her Python and drawing her Mosin out, knowing she would have to drop a few if she had any hope of escaping. The bumpkins split up in search of her, one having more than three active brain cells and assuming her general path based on the disembodied arm Chloe had dropped.

Taking aim on him first Chloe pulled the trigger of her Mosin, dropping the swamp dweller like the 500-pound fatass he was. His buddies heard the shot, but didn't see where Chloe was. Taking advantage of this she sighted in on one of the skinny ones and fired, this round being fortunate enough to pop his head like a melon.

Four assholes remained, and if the swamp had enlightening properties then Chloe wished they were working for her, because they were starting to get smarter and figuring out the general area she was in. She knew the next shot would give her up completely, so she had to make it count.

Carefully watching the swamp folk she decided she would kill two birds with one bullet in a literal sense and try to line up her targets. The hicks poked and prodded the bushes and logs with their bats and guns and did their best to carefully eye the trees with their limited eyesight.

Two thin, shirtless bumpkins made the very unfortunate mistake of lining themselves up and Chloe pulled the trigger, her round dropping both of them to the ground. The remaining two finally figured out her location and took cover, opening fire with their weapons. Chloe reloaded her Mosin and crawled next to a log, looking for a way to change positions and get an angle on her attackers.

Reaching another bush Chloe peeked out and saw the hillbillies looking out at her former position some 15 feet behind her. They slowly ducked out from behind their rocks and crept forward, thinking they had scared her into surrendering. Chloe poked her rifle through the bush and fired, hitting a fat one in the leg. She cursed her miss and pulled back from the bush, running off to an embankment, reloading her rifle.

With the fat one wounded all that remained was a skinny one, who rushed for her. Chloe took aim and pulled the trigger, rewarded with a nice hearty scream of *CLICK!* from her rifle, the pin failing to engage the primer. Cursing Chloe dropped her rifle and pulled her Python, tackled by the bumpkin as she prepared to fire.

Knocked to the dirt Chloe's head struck a small rock, dazing her as the hick raised a knife to stab her in the stomach. Struggling to clear her mind Chloe grabbed her attacker's arm, finding him decently strong and wrestling with him. Grasping at her Python she took a firm hold of the gun and bashed the butt into his head, driving her knee hard into his groin, eliciting a childish yelp from him. Rolling him over she got on top of him, pressing her revolver to his head and relieving him of his weak mind.

Getting up Chloe grabbed her Mosin and cycled the bolt, ejecting the faulty cartridge and quickly scanning the area, seeing only the wounded fatass writhing on the ground. Searching the thin one on the ground next to her and coming up with three caps. Composing herself Chloe headed over to the wounded one and smacked his gun away from him, firing a round from her Python into his crotch, choosing to not kill him.

Searching his person and coming up with nothing Chloe moved on and spotted a cabin nearby, heading to it and breaking the door in, finding it devoid of any hillbillies or people in general. She opened every drawer and cupboard and turned out 37 caps, 17 rounds for her Mosin, three .357 rounds, 20 .308, a stimpak, and a number of food items still consumable.

Heading outside Chloe passed by the fat hillbilly, who had passed out from blood loss. Her bag rattled with her loot as she passed through the rest of the swamp without incident, soon arriving back at her home. She locked the door behind her and set her stuff aside, breaking out her cleaning tools and cleaning her Mosin. She sorted her loot and set her pack aside, flopping over on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Pulling her combat knife from its sheath Chloe reached up and carved a notch into the wall, coming to a total of 32 tallies in the wall. She'd been in Point Lookout for 32 days, and decided she needed to get the hell out of there quick as possible. She returned the knife to its sheath and rested her head.

Keeping her Python under her pillow Chloe closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events, knowing that tomorrow would bring similar events and fights with the local populace.

* * *

**Legal notice: Chloe Davis belongs to me. Fallout is copyright to Bethesda Softworks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

Chloe sat outside the Point Lookout hotel on a bench, staring out at the swamp. She still wanted to break into the military camp and get their supplies, but knew it would only be a temp thing. There was still the outlying Maryland area, but for now that camp was a treasure trove for her.

Gunshots rang out from deep in the swamp, knocking Chloe from her musings. She gripped her Mosin-Nagant and adjusted it, tapping on the stock. She brushed her red bangs out from in front of her left eye, standing up with her rifle in hand. She decided to check out the area to the west, which had a manor of some sort in it. She believed it was inhabited by a human, so she wouldn't bother, but the outlying area may have some stuff she needed. With that she set off.

Knowing that her side of the river was relatively safe Chloe didn't keep as tense as she did when in the swamp, but still kept her eyes peeled for rabid dogs and Mirelurks especially, who had an inexplicable knack for sneaking despite their large size.

Following the road Chloe passed by a cemetery, not noticing the Ghouls hanging out in it until they had spotted her. Taking aim on the one closest to her Chloe fired, killing the rotting bastard in one shot. Six others closed in on her, and she dropped another two before she was forced to use the bayonet. She stabbed one through the heart and pulled her Python out, blasting one through the skull, leaving three remaining. Chloe stabbed another in the neck with the bayonet and pushed his body into one of his friends, distracting it long enough for her to shoot their third buddy, leaving only one. She stabbed it in the left shoulder and it reached out with its right hand, punching her in the face. Chloe pulled the trigger on the Mosin which ripped the Ghoul's heart asunder, killing it.

Reloading her rifle Chloe rubbed her face and searched her attackers, coming up with some caps and a single round for her Python. Moving on the lone woman proceeded down the road to the manor, veering off to the right towards the swamp.

Fording the river she saw a string of lights hanging from the trees in the distance, and knew to be cautious. She cut through the underbrush and crouched down, surveying the shack behind the lights. There were about two or three swampfolk outside, keeping watch out for any trouble-makers.

Like Chloe.

She took aim and fired on her first target, dropping him to the ground. His two friends quickly fell suit, and Chloe moved up to the shack. The outside was surrounded by Punga plants just ripe for the picking. She was about to start taking some when the door to the shack popped open and out stepped a large, muscular hillbilly, one of the very few in the area. He was wielding an M16-style rifle, and opened fire on Chloe with the weapon.

Diving behind a friendly log Chloe shielded herself from the semi-auto fire from the bodybuilder bumpkin, the rounds chipping into the wood and showering her in splinters. The hillbilly yelled in testosterone-fueled excitement as he blasted Chloe's position, quickly running dry.

As he reloaded Chloe peeked up and fired, her round missing and hitting the window of the shack. Cursing, she cycled the bolt and tried again, this time hitting the hick in his thigh. He screamed out and finished reloading, continuing to pepper the log. Chloe reloaded her rifle and waited for another opening, taking the opportunity to aim carefully. She sighted in on the enemy's stomach and was about to fire when he ran to the left. Adjusting her aim Chloe waited for him to slow his gait to take cover before firing, a loud _*CLANG*_ following the _*BOOM*_. Chloe was confused until the bumpkin tried to fire, his rifle exploding in his face, killing him.

"Huh. That was some fucking luck" Chloe commented, deducing she had accidentally shot the hick's gun. Heading over to the hillbilly's body to search it she came up with a couple magazines of 5.56mm rounds and a scope for the M16, checking the rifle itself to see if anything was salvageable from it.

There wasn't.

Discarding the busted rifle Chloe moved on the shack, popping inside and ensuring it was clear. A quick search yielded very little but a Mosin rifle, which she took for parts. Back outside, she stripped the Punga plants of their bounty and put them in her pack, heading off into the swamp.

Keeping alert this time Chloe navigated her way through the brush and forest to Haley's Shack, where she intended to sell off some of her loot. As usual the outside was clear and devoid of any swamp dwellers, the quiet shack belying its status as the busiest store in Point Lookout. Chloe yanked the door open, spotting Haley in his usual spot near the gun racks and his inventory locker. He lifted off the counter he was sitting on, taking a few steps to meet Chloe halfway.

"Howdy there, Chloe, what've ya got for old Haley today?" the merchant asked, folding his arms over his chest. Chloe reached into her pack and pulled out the rifle scope, as well as the sundry ammo she had gathered over the past couple of days. Haley took the ammo without question for 30 caps total, and inspected the scope. "This here's a fine specimen. You sure y'all don't wanna keep it for your gun?"

"Got no way to mount it, Hale" Chloe replied, leaning against the wall. Haley nodded and went back to looking the glass over, twisting every little dial and knob he could find. Chloe patiently waited while he fawned over the unit.

"How's about 200 caps?" Haley finally said after a while, looking up at Chloe, whose expression didn't falter.

"How about 300?" She offered.

"225."

"275."

"250."

"Deal."

Haley set the scope to the side and pulled out his sack of caps, counting out the 250 and handing them over to Chloe, who put them away. "Now, what are y'all gonna buy?" Haley asked with a smile. Chloe smirked as she pushed off the rack, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just the usual ammo for my guns" Chloe said, earning another nod from Haley, who counted out 40 rounds of 7.62 and 35 of .357, which was all he had that day. He handed Chloe the rounds and she paid up, preparing to head out. "See you next time, Hale" she called out at the door.

"Thanks for stopping by!"

Shutting the door behind her Chloe set off for the hotel, crossing the bridge and dropping her stuff off at her home before heading into the general area of the pier, eyeing the many buildings still standing. She picked what appeared to be the main office of what used to be the resort and busted in, slinging her Mosin and keeping her Python at the ready. She could already hear the tell-tale rustling of Radroaches, but wanted to stay alert for any other threats.

Peering over the reception desk Chloe eyed a Radroach sitting there doing...whatever Radroaches do in their spare time. She climbed over the desk and smashed the bug under her boot, opening up the drawers and rifling through them, coming up with nothing. She did, however, find some propaganda pamphlets for the U.S. Navy, though this didn't appear to be the recruiting center that was in the area.

Moving on from the desk Chloe took note of the hallway behind it that ended in rubble, and moved over to the other door across the way, which had a coffee vending machine next to it. There was only a single room past the doorway, with several other doors blocked off by rubble. There were three Radroaches and three filing cabinet units, which Chloe searched. There was an M1911 pistol in one drawer, which she took.

Back to the lobby Chloe headed into the hallway, finding two doors easily opened and a third locked. The first room on the left was an office with a few cubicles, the desk drawers yielding a total of 17 caps. The only room on the left side of the hallway was a bathroom, which had a first aid box on the wall, which had two stimpaks and a bottle of Rad-X.

The final door, which was locked, accepted Chloe's bullet as an alternative key and allowed her to enter. This final room appeared to be an office for an executive or figurehead. There was a crescent-moon-shaped desk, with a locked safe built into the opposite side. The rest of the room yielded much of nothing, so Chloe focused on the safe. She knew her "master key" wouldn't work on such a sturdy safe, so she looked around for a key. She checked under the busted computer terminal, the ratty leather chair, the coffee machine, the cups, the filing cabinets, and the mini-fridge. Nothing.

Sighing in frustration Chloe checked the rest of the building and produced no kind of key. Giving up she headed back outside, filing a mental note away to come back later and perform a more thorough search. Heading around the corner Chloe headed to the hotel to get some rest; opening the door and locking it behind her Chloe set her pack down and lied on the bed, quickly dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**Legal notice: Chloe Davis belongs to me. Haley belongs to Bethesda Software. Fallout is copyright to Bethesda Software.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Chloe stretched and pulled her pants back up, finished with her morning bathroom break, and walked over to the bed, sitting down and opening the nightstand to retrieve a few books and magazines that she had scavenged in her travels, cracking open a Guns and Bullets issue and reading through it. She found an article on the Mosin-Nagant and learned a few tricks that she didn't know, making sure to remember them.

Finding nothing else of interest in the magazine Chloe set it aside for later recreational use and looked around her home, her eye catching on the mirror set on the wall next to the bed. She stood and looked herself over, smirking at her red hair that was frayed and very unkempt, but still hung down to her shoulders. Her cheek had a bruise on it from the Ghoul that punched her the other day, and her face as a whole was a little dirty and grimy from crawling in the mud.

Plopping her butt down on the bed Chloe propped herself up with her arms and idly kicked her feet, lowering herself onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. There were no Punga fruits to go scavenge, no ammo to find, no swamp folks to kill. It was her day off, so to speak.

And she was bored.

Getting up Chloe walked to the window and parted the blinds, looking outside. She supposed she could explore the area, but knew that was a dangerous course of action. She hadn't ever really explored the beach area, so she decided she would do that. Grabbing her rifle she opened the door and set out.

Heading down the pier to a copse of tents out in a field Chloe began to search the tents, poking the doors open in search of anything worth-while. A few stimpaks were pretty worth-while, but that was about all she found. She did find a locked ammo box, but couldn't force it open, and her rifle was too dangerous to use.

Moving on from the tents at the disaster relief site Chloe sighed and looked around, wondering what place she hadn't checked or site she hadn't looted. Heading off in the direction of the swamp she decided to check the areas toward the mouth of the river, past Haley's shack, for anything of interest.

Wiping her brow of sweat from the humidity Chloe passed by the hotel and pressed on, following the road but not walking on it. Her sleeves getting raked by the thorny underbrush Chloe kept low and kept moving, eventually clearing the brush to find a house in her peripheral vision. She stopped and crouched, looking at the house. There was no one outside, but that didn't mean there wasn't an army of bumpkins inside.

She weighed her options; she could avoid the house and anything in it in favor of her usual loot spots, or venture in and see if there was anything of value. She knew for a fact that deep in the swamp there'd be swamp dwellers of all sorts, but the house might be deserted. Similarly, she knew the swamp would hold loot, but the house might be similarly empty.

Crouch-walking over to a copse of brushes closer to the house Chloe carefully waited for any sign of activity; a figure in the window, a door opening, a window opening, a sound. There was nothing. She waited ten minutes before moving on the house, opening the front door and stepping in, pulling her Python.

The house was a general layout; there was a main hall, with the living room to the left through a double-wide doorway. The kitchen and dining room were to the left, and there was a staircase leading to the second floor on the right side of the hall. Chloe believed there was another room behind the living room, and a cursory look confirmed that there was a bedroom and bathroom on the other side of the living room wall. All the rooms were unoccupied.

Chloe creeped up the stairs to the second floor, finding three rooms up there. There was one dead ahead of the stairs, which was empty, and the one to the right was empty. She moved down to the final room and peered in, finding a hillbilly sleeping on the bed in there. She snuck over to the bed and stabbed the hick in the head, securing the house. Holstering her revolver she began to search the drawers and footlockers in the upstairs bedrooms. There was a Colt Python in the nightstand drawer, and Chloe took it for spares, as well as the box of 20 rounds next to it.

The other two rooms yielded very little; 100 caps, some food, a .410 single-shotgun, some ammo, and miscellaneous and worthless trinkets. Chloe bagged up the useful items and was about to head downstairs when she heard the front door open, and what sounded like two people walk in. A quick peek over the staircase railing revealed them to be bumpkins, and they split up; one going into the living room, and one into the kitchen. There was no way Chloe could sneak out, so she'd have to fight, which she wasn't looking forward to.

Stepping back into the master bedroom with the dead hick she performed another search and found a backpack under the bed, pulling it open and finding a number of explosives, as well as an N99 10mm pistol. Grabbing the explosives and detonator Chloe set them up and headed over to the window, crawling out and dropping to the ground, falling flat on her back in the shrubs outside. She darted off to the road and detonated the charges, the house going up in a massive fireball. Thousands of little splinters and toothpicks were sprayed into the forest, and a few charred planks of wood landed next to Chloe. The house was now a pile of rubble and debris.

Standing up from her crouch, Mosin gripped in her hands, Chloe looked at the destroyed, flaming wreck of the house. Happy in the knowledge that the bumpkins would have one less safehouse. She had started to clear out when she saw a cellar entrance, untouched. There was no visible basement under the debris. Staying her feet she mulled it over before approaching the door, popping it open and discovering the cellar ran much deeper than she thought it would; several caves had been dug through the walls, lit by torches.

Pulling out the .410 shotgun Chloe loaded it and proceeded into the caves, keeping her eyes peeled for hillbillies or other threats. The cave walls were poorly carved, with roots and weeds sticking out and the rock very rough. It seemed sturdy enough, though, and looked like it had seen a lot of recent use.

Reaching a T-shaped junction Chloe looked left and right, finding that the right path ended five feet in at a dead end. Turning left she saw the path continue on, and also shoot off to the left a number of feet down. Quickly checking the area she proceeded into the offshoot, which had a ramp going down into a little chamber.

It was like a horror book or something; the chamber had a number of straw dolls strung up on polls and candles around an altar of some kind. Some mushrooms were growing around the altar, and were letting off a green fume. Chloe approached the altar and investigated, finding a strange dark knife resting on a black book.

Suddenly the mushrooms let off a big spurt of their gas and Chloe accidentally inhaled, immediately disoriented by the attack on her senses. She coughed and stumbled back from the altar, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head to battle the intoxicating fumes.

Turning around Chloe saw a large, muscular bumpkin turn the corner to the chamber and yell at her, running down into the chamber attack her. In her daze she pulled out her Python and fired, the round hitting the hick dead center in the chest, but nothing happened. Stunned by this Chloe didn't dodge as the hillbilly hit her in the head with a wooden board. Reeling from the hit she struggled to regain her senses and fight back. Looking back up at her attacker she saw him draw the same dark knife from the altar and attack her with it.

Dodging a stab Chloe grasped the man's arm and fired at him again, killing him this time. As she recovered an identical bumpkin appeared seemingly from nowhere and attacked her with the knife, the blade glancing off a stalagmite. Chloe emptied her Python's cylinder on this bumpkin and he disappeared in a cloud of black.

Confused and exhausted the lone woman reloaded her revolver and collapsed to the ground, back against the altar, her vision blurred and clouded and when it came to she saw that the two buff muscular hicks turned out to be a pair of the scrawny short ones, and their knives were regular combat knives.

Shaking her head to clear out the last of the fogginess Chloe left the hallucination chamber, hearing yells deeper in the tunnels, letting her know that the other hillbillies had heard the battle. Quickly looting her attackers' corpses Chloe high-tailed it from the caves and headed back outside, shielding her eyes from the intense sunlight.

Several followed her out and ran for her, none of them holding guns. She shot the first three before the last one got to her, forcing her to pull out her Python. The bumpkin grabbed her wrist and hit her across the face with a wooden board. Pissed, Chloe nailed the hick in the balls and he screamed like a bitch, Chloe emptying three chambers of her revolver into his skull to finish him off.

Looking around Chloe saw the fires of the house starting to peter out, the charred corpses of the hicks visible under the rubble. One of them was holding what appeared to be an M1 carbine, though it was severely warped by the fire. Chloe moved on from the area and headed back to the hotel, which wasn't very far away.

_What the fuck was that shit back there? Jesus Christ that was horrible_ Chloe thought to herself, jogging with Mosin-Nagant in hand. Her head was pounding from whatever the mushrooms sprayed into her, and she was nauseous and woozy.

As she neared the hotel a bumpkin in overalls darted out from behind a tree, yelling something intelligible at her. Chloe raised her rifle and speared him through the heart with her bayonet, killing him. As she pulled the rifle back he dropped to the ground with a loud thud. "Fuck you!" Chloe screamed, not in the mood to deal with any more shit today.

Finally reaching the Homestead Hotel Chloe stopped at her door to catch her breath, bending over and vomiting onto the pavement. She panted from the stress on her system and shakily pulled the door open, locking it behind her. She dropped her stuff on the floor and collapsed face-first onto the bed.

* * *

**Legal disclaimer: Chloe Davis belongs to me. Fallout is copyright to Bethesda Studios.**

**Author's note: I felt like a journalist or something because I went back and played Point Lookout DLC and all of its outdoor and indoor locations to get my descriptions and details right. It was a lot of fun. Sadly, Point Lookout is pretty freezy and glitchy on the PS3.**


End file.
